haloclansfandomcom-20200214-history
Nutty48
Nutty48 is the 2nd member of The White Cross, and a proud one at that. He is very loyal and will do mostly everything you say, once he trusts you and befriends you. Sniping He currently holds the title of "the best sniper in Halo matchmaking history", (said by many people online, including hackers and Bungie!!!) performing feats such as no-scoping a guy at the landmines in Sandtrap with a Beam Rifle, all the way from the opposite landmines. Another astronomical feat of his is is on BTB Snipers of Spire, he sniped a guy who was shooting at one of his teammates. But this was no ordinary snipe, because the aforementioned Nutty shot the guy through bottom of his balls, ;) out through the top of his head! It went through the guy's whole body and vital organs! (This astronomical Sniper Feat video clip can be seen on Bungie.net on Nutty's Profile, and on his File Share) Whoo! Yay! Yeah! Anyway, he can also no-scope anybody on any stage! Near the end off (and towards the beginning of Halo Reach) Halo 3 matchmaking, whenever Nutty came across a stage with a Sniper Rifle, (Guardian, Isolation, The Pit, Heretic) hackers took the Sniper Rifle clear off the stage! Nutty was (if not already) then recognized as the best Sniper in Halo history! Nutty also created a game called Target Practice where you take a Beam or Sniper Rifle and snipe grenades out of the air. This works especially well if somebody tries to stick you, and the best place to practice it is on the top pillars of Sandtrap. If he had to choose between a shotgun or Beam/Sniper Rifle for CQC, he'd choose Beam/Sniper Rifle. And speaking of CQC... CQC He is very much skilled with an energy sword, even having beaten top players in energy sword battles such as king thel vadam. Unless he is double-teamed, he'll beat your ass again and again. Equipment Use He specializes with the Flight ability in Halo Reach, being able to kill a whole team of Flight units with a pistol, and get several killing sprees while doing that, as he did in the Beta. His view on Hackers Well, he hates them. Enough said. Which species does he prefer? Elites Personality Let me think. Well, if you took a rabid squirrel's personality and mixed it with a mad scientist's personality, you wouldn't even come close. Quotes "If mutant squirrels took over the world, I'd embrace it." -nutty48, in response to that event occuring. "Hey-oh!" -nutty48, after winning in Matchmaking. "You know, if we win, it's only that much sadder." -nutty48, when facing a Bungie Employee. "I wonder why "hackers" sounds like "slackers". Oh yeah, cause they suck! --nutty48, when facing against well, hackers. "There might be a term for that word, what was it...?" -nutty48, after playing a game when the other team sucked. "That was total murderation!" -coined by nutty48, after totally obliterating the other team. "Why do we even try? It's not like they'd win anyway." -nutty48, when searching for hackers. "Bada Bing, Bada Boom, I'm outta here." -nutty48, after a very high-speed battle he or a teammate just won. Short Stories These are short stories that are told by the White Cross's Lieutenant/Sniper himself. The Magic Beam/Bullet I was playing on Big Team Battle on Valhalla in Halo 3, and I picked up a Beam Rifle. I shot the Beam/Bullet and sniped 3 enemy teammates and it went through 3 plasmas that they threw at me, they exploded and killed an enemy Warthog and an enemy Ghost, the Beam/Bullet kept going and hit some plasma batteries. Those exploded and killed another enemy Warthog and 2 more enemy teammates. I then got a Running Riot and a Killtacular off that, among other things. Sadly, I got three betrayals, one from accidently shooting one of my teammates in the back of the head (he was rushing towards the guys throwing plasmas at me) another one of teammates got killed by the plasmas that I sniped, and the last guy got killed by the plasma batteries that exploded. The guy that got killed in the back of the head by my Beam/Bullet left, and so did the guy that got blown up by plasmas, and the guy who got exploded by the plasma batteries betrayed me and then we were even. So, 10 for 3. (The first Warthog had two enemy teammates in it, and so did the second.) Pretty good, I'd say. What, Seriously?!?! I was playing on Team Arena on Pinnacle with king thel vadam and rudebot101 and another one of my friends (Weather Hyperion) and I (tried) to pick up the Sniper Rifle. As you all probably know, on Team Arena on Pinnacle, there is only Sniper Rifle. But, right when I went to pick it up, I was sniped. I didn't think anything of it at first, but then the next time I went to pick up the Sniper Rifle, I was sniped again. Soon enough, I was being sniped every second I got near the Sniper. There was actually a guy looking up and shooting at me from a lower platform, but he had a DMR and there wasn't a Sniper Rifle near him. king thel vadam picked up the Sniper and waited for me to get it, and the DMR guy didn't shoot him. But, when I went over to king thel vadam to get the sniper rifle, I was immediately sniped. Defeating Jun...at his own game?! Yeah, uh, I was playing on Campaign on Nightfall (Whoo! Best mission ever!!! Whoo!) Anyway, Jun had seen a Grunt in front of him and said, "He's mine." I then sniped the Grunt immediately before he did. This situation went on and on where I kept stealing his kills, and finally he said "Getting better a sniping, eh Noble Six? Well, let's have a little challenge." We scoped (no pun intended, lolz) the area and saw our targets. There were about 20 there. I sniped/killed about 15 to 16 enemies, and he sniped/killed about 4 to 5 enemies (obviously, if you look at the math). Afterwards he said, "Um...let's not talk about it, okay?" And, well, I didn't. (OH YES I DID!!!) I sniped a sniper bullet...with a sniper bullet! Okay, the deal was that I was playing on Hemmorage, using a second (local) controller and a (local) profile as the enemy, and I positioned our characters where if we shot our Sniper Rifles, the trail leading behind the bullet would go straight past our scopes. I then shot the Sniper Rifles at the same time. It took me about 8 tries to achieve my goal, (to snipe a sniper bullet with a sniper bullet), but otherwise it was pretty easy. A clip and screenshot of this astronomical feat can be seen on Bungie.net on my Profile and my File Share. Enemies trying to deliberately...avoid me? Umm...well, I was playing on Team Snipers on the Cage in Halo Reach (obviously) and I saw an enemy sniping one of my teammates, so I assassinated him. Strangely, his whole team was behind me, and none of them tried to kill me, they all just sat and watched! At first I thought all they're controllers were disconnected, but when my teammates shot at them they scattered. Some of them (two or three) walked up to me and for some reason didn't shoot me. I was about to snipe all of them and I was about to when my teammates sniped them. On that same match, a member of the opposing team walked right up to me and didn't shoot. He kept walking when I assassinated him. They might not have killed me because I was a good sniper, but the reason why is unknown. The Bonded Victory King thel vadam and I were playing on Invasion in Boneyard, and we were the Spartans. Thel took a fallen enemy Elite’s sword and went inside to where the Core was. There were two Elite swordsman inside and, although he was double-teamed, he still killed them. I got a shotgun from the ground and then another one of my teammates and I jet-packed through the roof to the Core. Well, we were about to, when an enemy Banshee rammed us. It splattered my teammate who, I guess, used himself to save my life. He got splattered, but I didn’t. My Spartan’s whole body almost folded over, but the only thing that happened to me was that my shields went down. And since the Banshee boosted sraight into a wall, his health was down. I took out my shotgun and shot the enemy Banshee once and killed him. I then jumped into the Core spawn-check-point just in time to see Thel about to stab an Elite that was taking the Core. But an enemy Elite swordsman had been stalking him! I shotgunned him in the back and assassinated him half a second before when he was about to assassinate king thel vadam! Thel kept killing all the Elites (and got a killing spree) who got the Core, and some of the other ones, and so did I, until we were both killed, but we eventually went on to win the whole match and, later, the whole game. The Elite Savior I was playing on Elite Slayer in Sword Base (is there any other?) with king thel vadam and Reshiram643 and some other guy. I got a sword and stabbed two different guys at two different times. That was two kills. I camped near the yellow grav lift with a sword and assassinated an enemy guy who came up. That was three. I was about to assassinate two other enemy guys before they used Armor Lock. I shot at one who got out of Armor Lock quicker than his teammate, then I threw a plasma when the other guy got out of armor lock and killed them both. That’s 5. I got a killing spree. I then turned and threw another plasma and killed two other guys that were shooting me and king thel vadam and Reshiram643 and that other guy. That’s 7. I walked out of the yellow grav lift room and threw a plasma grenade and stuck an enemy teammate who evaded and blew up another enemy who was camping. That’s nine. Then I got a double kill off that, and I walked back into the yellow grav lift room and went in right when an enemy teammate flew in because of the grav lift. As he came in, he turned around to “face” me because he thought I was still camping there! But, I wasn’t, so I slashed him and got a killing frenzy. That was 10. I later got plasmaed and died. I came back into the room and place where most of the combat was taking place, just in time to see king thel vadam score the winning kill. Jun was modeled...after me?! part 1/ The White Cross's origins/Dad's Special Skills Yeah, most likely. king thel vadam and I were playing Halo Reach (I was at his house) and he proposed that idea. I was slightly skeptical at first, but the more I thought of it the more it made sense. My first clan (some of the same people, different name) was called "The Elite Kingdom" and even at that point I was considered a very good sniper online, being recognized by nearly all hackers and Bungie. We were called that because king thel vadam and I liked Elites more that Spartans (he's called that online for a reason you know) and his favorite Halo character is the Arbiter. I'm sure you know which one. ;) Hell, my youtube account name is TheRtasVadum, named after my favorite character. And when you wanted to join The Elite Kingdom, you had to change your character to an Elite. At one point, Thel kept coming over to my house, and vice versa and we fought hackers nearly all the time (especially on multi-team) and that's when we got the basic idea for The White Cross. The Elite Kingdom thing still kinda thrived for a little inside The White Cross, as you could only be an Elite, but that subsided after the first week or so. Anyway, the first three days or so of being in The White Cross, my famous sniping skills were put to the test even more. We took off 1/3 of all hackers in Halo 3 very quickly, but whenever I went on to Team Snipers, they hacked like crazy. Freezing my respawn time, teleporting, raising their scores and even making it impossible to kill them. (You go through one clip of Sniper bullets shooting them while they're not moving and they don't die). People have asked online what Jun's accent is, or his nationality, but I went to my dad, who can speak in almost any accent imaginable and asked him what accent it was. He can do Cholo, a Southern LA accent, a Mexican accent, French, an Upper-Crust British accent, Middle-Class British, Cockney, an Australian accent, Irish, Scottish, Russian, American (duh) Canadian, New York, New Jersey, Yiddish, Austrian, Boston accent, an Oklahoma accent, Chicago, Asian, Indian, Cherokee Indian, Mid-West USA (that's Southern), Minnesota, Dutch, Surfer (SoCal) a cross between the Scottish and British accents, Pakistan, Italian, and more. He can even do 4 or 5 accents at once! Anyway, he wasn't sure but he did know that it sure wasn't an Asian accent or an Indian one. king thel vadam thought it was Dutch, because in one of the in-game trailers in Halo Reach, when they're all in the cave making a plan to defeat the Covenant, Kat mentions a place near or in The Nederlands, and her accent's and Jun's are very similar. That being said, Jun's nationality and accent is most likely Dutch, or, as some would argue, Hollandish/Hollandese (same thing, different name). And, lo and behold, my last name is Dutch! I'm not gonna say it on the internet because I don't want to give out free information, so...yeah. Jun was modeled...after me?! part 2 Sorry, that last part didn't tell you a good number of reasons why. First of all, especially in Halo 3, I'm considered the best sniper in Halo. Jun is a good sniper. Nearly all hackers know about my sniping prowess, trying to do everything in their power to prevent me from getting a sniper rifle. Remember up at the top of this page, I stated that hackers took the sniper rifle off the stage whenever I came across one? Yeah, that. Even my opponents (not hackers, just random people online who are on a different team then me) have started treating me like a legend, not attacking me on Team Snipers. And my teammates, (even the ones I don't know) when they come across a sniper rifle, they usually wait for me to come and get it. And The White Cross's page, the one where it was stated that Bungie knows and trusts us? Well, that being said, they probably knew me for being a good sniper. Plus, Jun is Dutch, I'm (part) Dutch, his armor is colored green, my (second) favorite color is green, he even shares his homeworld with Kat, who, if you read part 1 of this story stated in a trailer something about a city in The Nederlands, and he has shown symptoms of post traumatic stress disorder, and so have I. One of my ancestors was a Dutch pirate, Jun met and befriended modern-day pirates. Jun's height and weight is overall the fourth-biggest (Kat's weight isn't stated), only bigger than that of Emile And, in real life, my height and weight is only bigger to one person, rudebot101, who was most likely the model for Emile. It all makes sense. My stage You know how in the article The White Cross, Thel mentioned that Longshore fell during a campaign of mine? Well, here's how: Just before the commotion of the Halo Reach beta and trailers, I went onto the Team Snipers and Mythic Battle playlists and played on Sniper variants. There were many hackers there, but they were quelled easily. I used to hate the stage, because whenever I came across it, they hacked like crazy, even more than usual. This was because hackers had taken over this stage. I kept playing on it and playing on it, and eventually I file-complainted every hacker there, and they were beaten. This stage used to be (if you've read up on your facts) a trading outpost for illegal commerce, before that was broken up by the UNSC and most likely Spartans. I know what you're thinking: illegal commerce? Oh my god! But remember the Halo Reach level, Nightfall? Jun dealed with (and befriended) local illegal seafaring longshore traders. You wanna know something cool? One of my ancestors was a Dutch pirate, and (Jun is Dutch) who pissed off the Jamaican government and almost took Vera Cruz. And, like I said before, Longshore used to be an outpost for illegal commerce. Category:Short Stories